doubletroublefandomcom-20200215-history
Double Trouble
Double Trouble is a novel series created by Maryam Wells. The books chronicle the lives of identical twins Erin and Michelle Healy, living under the watchful eye of their working parents in Newport Beach, California. The novels Double Trouble: The Reunion, and Double Trouble: All Grown Up, which follow the twins as adults, were released in 2011 and 2012. Along with the new series Triple Trouble, which follows identical triplet sisters. Slogan: We're one in a same! Concept The story is an updated version of the TV Sitcoms ''The Patty Duke Show that ran from 1963 to 1966 and Double Trouble that ran from 1984 to 1985. Author Maryam Wells, who revamped All About Us, felt like Double Trouble can use a updated makeover with a twist of her The Patty Duke Show. She changed the title from Double Trouble to Two's Company and revived the characters Kate and Allison Foster, taking them from 17-year-olds from Des Moines, Iowa to 15-year-olds living in Newport Beach, an affluent seaside community located in Orange County, California, United States. Also, Maryam changed the names of the twins from Kate and Allison Foster to Erin and Michelle Healy, Art Foster to Nathan Healy. She even brought the twins' mother from the dead, and named her Tess Healy, who is from the Italian descent. In the first book Double Trouble book back cover, One twin say, She's Michelle, I'm Erin and the other twin say, She's Erin, I'm Michelle! Michelle was the one holding a book that says: Geometry, while Erin held a book that says: Make-Up Application. In order to differentiate the two characters to the viewing public for the Double Trouble Style Confidential and Beauty Confidential, the character Erin dressed in trendier clothes, while Michelle's character wore sweeter clothes clothes. They also resemble the loud twin and they shy twin. Synopsis The series revolves around the lives of identical twin teenage girls, Erin and Michelle Healy, who live in Newport Beach, California. Michelle is sweet bookworm-ish, while her twin sister Erin is sassy and stylish. Main Characters Erin Healy - The cool, boy-crazy, fashionable, social twin of the two, who has a love/hate relationship with her twin sister, Michelle. Erin is the elder twin, by two minutes. Michelle Healy - The intelligent, friendly, optimistic twin of the two, who has a love/hate relationship with her twin sister, Erin. Michelle always gets into crazy schemes, thanks to Erin. Although Michelle is the younger twin, she acts like the older sister to Erin. Other Characters Nathan and Tess Healy are the parents of identical twin daughters, Erin and Michelle and of a son, Evan Healy. Nathan, a doctor, and Tess Lombardi, an fashion designer, met while Nathan were at college and Tess was a junior in high school. Tess moved in with Nathan after she graduated from high school. They moved to California after Nathan got accepted to med school and Tess attended Fashion Institute of Fashion and Merchandising in Orange County. At 22, Tess gave birth to identical twin girls, Erin and Michelle. The twins grew into spitting images of their parents. Beautiful, youthful Tess is often mistaken for the twins' aunt, Angela. As the twins entered their teen years, Nathan became a physician and the head of Newport Beach General Hospital. Tess has her own boutique House of Tess. Although they are quite comfortable, they are not wealthy and have no intention of becoming so. *Nathan & Tess Healy - The twins' parents. *Stacie Cooper - The twins' neighbor and classmate. *Jack Wheeler - The twins' crush, who later becomes Jenny's first boyfriend. He leaves Santa Mira for Hawaii. *Dominique Irwin - The most popular girl in school. Though she starts out sweet to Megan, she eventually shows her true colors, an arrogant, hot-tempered mean girl who thinks she's better than everyone. *Marvin Dilton - Newport Union High's school geek who has known the Healy twins since Kindergarten. *Laurie Evans - Marvin's girlfriend, an intelligent student at Newport Union High, about as smart as Michelle. Though a genius, she is also arrogant and nasty. She always makes fun of Michelle for being stupid (although she is as smart as Laurie) and for her being prettier than her. *Cody Parker - A football player who has a crush on Michelle since she tutored. *Paul Porter - Michelle's on-and-off again boyfriend. *Nick Huntington - Erin's first serious boyfriend. Nick had a conflict with Erin's twin sister, Michelle and her ex-boyfriend, though Michelle ended her conflict with him. *Matt Edwards - Erin's second serious boyfriend. He attended Newport Union High's rival, Harbor School in the series. *Mrs. Crawford - Erin and Michelle's Biology teacher at Newport Union High. She had conflicts with the twins and several students. She was killed in the Earthquake episode in 1999. Twin Diaries Main article: Twin Diaries The Twin Diaries series features the twins as 7th and 8th grade students attending Newport Charter Middle School. Though the series focuses primarily on Erin and Michelle. Double Trouble: Life in L.A. Main article: Double Trouble: Life in L.A. After graduating from Newport Union High, Erin and Michelle leave Newport and move to L.A. to pursued their goals. Erin enrolled at Los Angeles Acting School to pursued acting, while Michelle enrolls at Los Angeles Community College to study fashion designing and merchandising. ''Double Trouble: All Grown Up'' saga Double Trouble: The Reunion 28-year-old twins, Erin and Michelle return to Newport Beach, for their class reunion. Erin starts a conflict with Lawyer Troy Marino, while Michelle falls for him. Double Trouble: All Grown Up Erin and Michelle are 30 with busy careers and inability to find their soul mates. During the series, Michelle goes through an on and off again relationship with lawyer, Troy Marino.